1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that relays a notification to a user and a method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
Notification of a schedule event can be relayed to a user by using schedule management software that stores and manages the user's schedule.
When a user, for example, inputs “10:30–12:00 Review of new model” to a schedule operating screen and selects a notification time of 15 minutes prior to the start of the review, a notification screen is displayed at 10:15:00, which is 15 minutes before the scheduled review starts, so that the user is reminded of the scheduled event.
With the conventional technique, however, a user must select a notification time in advance, and can not set up a process that provides alternate procedures corresponding to a variety of situations.
When the user selects a notification time using the conventional technique and then leaves his seat before the selected notification time, the performance of the notification process is useless. In addition, conditions other than time can not be designated. Thus, scheduled information can not be fully utilized.
In other words, according to the conventional technique, a user must designate in advance a notification time at which to receive a notification, such as a reminder of a scheduled event, from an apparatus, so that performance of a flexible notification process that corresponds to an existing situation can not be performed, and a notification condition other than the time can not be specified.